


The World Doesn't Have to Be so Grey

by Blakpaw



Category: The Yogscast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakpaw/pseuds/Blakpaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was bleak and dull. There was no point in trying to figure out what pants went well with what shirt, or what vest and or jacket would go good with his shirt because he didn't know. His world was grey. So dull and boring, all he saw was grey, darker grey, and lighter grey. Grey everything. It wasn't abnormal at all, everyone saw grey. Saw the bleak colors of the world until they finally found there soulmate. Once they finally kissed them the world would come to colors.</p>
<p>But to him it was so depressing and bleak because he'd gotten a glimpse of the real world. He'd bumped into some random stranger, walking to work. There shoulders had brushed and time seemed to slow as he saw colors. He saw the cuff of his red shirt, he knew it was red somehow, he saw glimpses of blues and greens as people passed by and just as it had started it came to an end, moving so slow but ending to fast. He'd stopped in his tracks and turned around, but who ever he'd bumped into seemed to have not noticed, maybe they didn't care, or maybe they where so in shock they couldn't do anything but keep walking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The world was bleak and dull. There was no point in trying to figure out what pants went well with what shirt, or what vest and or jacket would go good with his shirt because he didn't know. His world was grey. So dull and boring, all he saw was grey, darker grey, and lighter grey. Grey everything. It wasn't abnormal at all, everyone saw grey. Saw the bleak colors of the world until they finally found there soulmate. Once they finally kissed them the world would come to colors.

But to him it was so depressing and bleak because he'd gotten a glimpse of the real world. He'd bumped into some random stranger, walking to work. There shoulders had brushed and time seemed to slow as he saw colors. He saw the cuff of his red shirt, he knew it was red somehow, he saw glimpses of blues and greens as people passed by and just as it had started it came to an end, moving so slow but ending to fast. He'd stopped in his tracks and turned around, but who ever he'd bumped into seemed to have not noticed, maybe they didn't care, or maybe they where so in shock they couldn't do anything but keep walking.

That had been almost two years ago, but he held the glimpses of colors he saw dearly, remembering every little thread of different color he'd seen that day. It made him wonder what colors his eyes where. What colors his hair was. Both where pale. Very pale. He'd seen his hands, that too had been a pale peachy color. He wondered what his soul mate looked like. What color where there eyes? There hair? Sometimes the questions seemed silly, what color could eyes be? What color could hair be? Seems like such silly pondering at times, but it isn't. He'd never seen colors before, so how would he know?

He'd never expected to run into his soulmate ever again. That chance in the street had been one and a million, and four two whole years he walked every day, silently searching, hoping, praying, purposefully bumping into people but pretending he did it on accident just in the hopes he would see the world as it was again, that this bleak depressing world would be bright and vibrant as it was meant to be!

He'd been walking down the streets, glancing up slightly and making sure he wasn't being watched, leaning ever so slightly towards a tall sleek man (he didn't mind the gender he bumped into) and he gasped sharply and dropped his phone as suddenly, when looking ahead of himself he saw a blue sky, towering stone and metal buildings. He clutched the mans arm in second and felt him grab him back, he held his breath and closed his eyes, and turned to look at the tall, angled male. They stared into each others eyes. Brown. His eyes where a deep, almost black, brown. His hair was a mess of tangles that weaved out like a mess of jet black sea, he had pale skin, and a sharp nose. he was very tall and slightly bent to look at the shorter male. Today the man was wearing a black tee shirt with a white 11 on it. They where both at a loss for words.

"I-It was you....." the taller male, who had a thick accent mumbled "You where the bloke I nearly missed a gig for....."

He stuttered a bit "G-gig....?"

"I'm in a band, the day we bumped into each other I was late for a practice...." He seemed awe stuck, struggling to speak, he quickly grabbed his hand, neither wanting to let go, both ignoring the stares people gave them "I'm Alex, Alexander Parvis! Call me Parv, or Parvy, or Parvy poo, or the wonderful and great-"

The shorter man burst out laughing, he hand't laughed in a long time, and never in his life had he laughed this hard. Ho boy, being with this man was odviously going to be a ride... but maybe not a bad one. He squeezed Parv's hand and shook it "William Strife." he stated, for once in his life true excitement seeping from every seem and crack of his self awareness. He watched as Parv pulled out a pen and haphazardly scribbled his number on Strife's hand. Never letting go.

He didn't want to let go.


	2. Word That we Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strife wasn't ashamed of the words written on his wrist. They didn't embarrass him, upset him, make him ponder what kind of person he was going to be with. They where a flirt. 
> 
> Parvis didn't know what to think of his partner. They seemed boring, maybe a bit stiff from what he can draw from the words on his chest. They where engraved in vibrant green, loopy and fancy hand writing. Who ever they where, they where not pleased with reveal of there soulmate.

Strife wasn't ashamed of the words written on his wrist. They didn't embarrass him, upset him, make him ponder what kind of person he was going to be with. They where a flirt. That's all he really needed to know, because he could tell from he way even the scarlet red words where drawn out and almost teasing that his soul mate was childish. It wasn't just a plain flirt of "Did it hurt when you fell form heaven" no it wasn't a cheesy flirt. Technically wasn't even a flirt, more of a "I'm trying to be annoying by giving a shit attempt at being flirty and just being an annoyance" kind of thing. You know, those people who don't try to hard to flirt and they just wanna see someone get all flustered. He expected to meet them in a bar or some shit.

The words weren't big, and anybody could say them at anytime. Yet every time he looked at them he just kind of knew his soulmate was scraggy, shaggy hair, thin and all angles. Didn't know the gender though. The words written in broad, red scarlet strokes was a simple "Helloooooooo handsome" he often had a habit of running a thumb over the words when deep in thought. Or reading the words he knew by heart over and over again, just to occupy his constantly working mind.

*~(Ov0)~*

Parvis didn't know what to think of his partner. They seemed boring, maybe a bit stiff from what he can draw from the words on his chest. They where engraved in vibrant green, loopy and fancy hand writing. Who ever they where, they where not pleased with reveal of there soulmate, simply stating "Oh good god...." it made him smile though because what ever he said odviosuly flustered or upset them somehow and he loved being a nusence. He didn't know where this person would spend time so he often went to every store, restaurant bar, or other place that people hang out in, and approach random people who look stuck up, rich, busy, and give a half assed flirt of a hello. Most the time they scoffed and walked away, some laughed, some ignored him, some would shoot a flirt back. All of it was fun.

He had a good feeling, one valentine morning, that he would find his soulmate that day. He would too, even if it was the last thing he did. His eyes trailed lazily across the park as he sat alone at a bench. No one yet looked like a worthy candidate for his great, amazing, awesomeness to enter into there life. He'd been so busy scanning the area he didn't notice a short blond man approach and sit beside him, texting someone on his phone and sipping coffee. Parv only notice when he heard the man swear, he couldn't hear what he said though. Alex looked over the man, he had a nice, square face, a perfect chiseled nose, thin lips, and beautiful green eyes. A greeting easily danced up into his throat, and left him before the thought anything other then, make him flustered. He wasn't expected to be talked too.

"Helloooooooo handsome" he smiled at how sleazy his voice sounded. He watched the man tense up, whip around to look at him with wide, surprised eyes and then suddenly pinch the bridge of his nose, slight red coming to his cheeks "Oh good god...." Parv suddenly squealed.

"OH MY GOD!" The man flinched away "I'm Alex, Alex Parvis!" he giggled a bit.

"Erm.... William, William Strife..." he hesitantly shook Parv's hand. The two sat in silence and didn't say any thing before Parv moved in closer to Strife.

"If I'd know it'd be someone as handsome as you i'd end up with I'da brought my condoms."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here on Ao3 so I decided to take some of my stuff on Soulmate AU's and put it here. As you can see it's Parvill, expect much more Parvills


End file.
